We Are 2: Royal Pains
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Jai is now king of the Pride Lands. But the young king is far from a happy ending. As a new threat is stalking its way into the Pride Lands. Now Jai must not only protect himself but also his daughter. Join Jai once again as he fights for his family and his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here we are, book two. I hope you enjoy!**

The sun had just started to rise from its hiding. A loud roar was heard through out the kingdom. Rinhnos lifted their heads as birds of different colors flew above. Elephants trampled as zebras and antople pranced. All these animals were making a journey to one place, Pride Rock. At the peak stud Jai for three years old he haven't changed. His body is still like his uncle's as his rich red mane that's blowing in the morning wind, still looks like his cousin's. Two birds flew to the peak. One was an old blue hornbill with graying feathers. The other was a twelve month old light brown and cream savannah hawk. The birds bowed as Jai dipped his head. A very old baboon climbed up with a two and a half year old cheetah.

Jai smiled, "Rafiki, Duma! You came"

Rafiki laughed, "Old Rafiki couldn't miss his last presitation"

Jai chuckled before giving the two a hug. Then he lead them to the cave where Sherise laid with a light brownish creamy grey bundle in her forepaws. Sherise smiled before licking the cub's head. The cub turned over and blinked its eyes open and reveled two rich reddish brown orbs. Rafiki smiled before cracking a fruit and spreading the juice on the cub's forehead. Then he takes some dirt and sprinkled it over the cub. The cub sneezed and its parents nuzzled lovingly as Rafiki picks it up and heads for the peak, with Jai, Sherise and Duma following. With a thrust, the cub was in the air. The animals went wild as white doves flew around. The spirit of Mufasa, Ahadi, Uru and Taka watched with beaming smiles. As the sun shined on the cub the animals bowed down to their future ruler.

-X-

"Why are you pacing father?" Asked a one month old black cub with light blue eyes

A five year old dark brown almost black lion with a black mane and sunset purple eyes growled.

"Don't you dare growl at my son"

The lion and cub looked and saw a red lioness with sliver eyes and a dark brown one month old cub with sliver eyes.

"Kora, don't start with me!"

"Don't take your anger out on our son, Giza!" Snarled the red lioness

"What do you want! You know I'm trying to plan for our son's better future"

Kora smiled "I have an idea"

Giza looked at his mate, "I'm listening"

"I have a sister and she told me about the Pride Lands. Its a beautiful place to rule"

Giza smiled, "Oh really"

Kora nodded, "There's just one problem, but I'm sure you can handle it"

"What's that?"

"The kingdom is ruled by the little brat that Royland and Misa was raising"

Giza smiled evilly, "This will be easy"

**Author's Note: Well there you have it chapter one. What did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter two.**

A light beige lioness with light green eyes his in a bush as a gray brown lion with red eyes and a black mane paced infront of the cave.

"Mama, why are we hiding?"

The lioness' eyes widen as the lion stopped and stared at the bush.

"Sala, quite!"

A cloudy grey cub with light green eyes shrunk back as a dark beige cub with a light green eyes and a black tuff on his head whimpered.

"Nuka!"

The light beige lioness looked from her cubs to the lion and saw a dark grey lioness with three black dots under her right eyes and deep brown eyes.

"What is it Dotty?"

"King Giza wants a word with you"

Nuka sighed, "I'm patrolling"

"King's orders"

Nuka rolled his eyes and looked back at the bush before following Dotty to the king. Meanwhile the light beige lioness let out a breath before looking at her cubs.

"Come on and hurry"

The three made a hasty retreat to the borders. But they made it.

"Mama, where are we going?" Asked the dark beige cub

The lioness sighed, "To ask a friend of mines for help" then she picked the male cub up and ran off with the female cub following

-X-

"Giza, you called"

Giza was lying down when Nuka walked in. For a lion that's so post to be dead, he was doing well. He's not skinny like his father nor is he buff like his half brother. He's more in between.

"Did you know that you have a brother?" Giza smiled evilly

-X-

"Mama why does daddy want another kingdom?" Asked a black cub with light shappire blue eyes

Kora sighed, "Because Hortense, the lion ruling did something horrible to daddy"

The cub tilted his head, "What!"

A dark brown cub with sliver eyes groaned, "Idiot he made father blind in his left eye"

Kora sighed, "Shirava, what did I tell you"

The dark brown cub whimpered, "To be nice to family and mean to outsiders"

Kora nodded her head in approval.

"But why would he do that?" Hortense asked with wide eyes

"He was trying to get your father out the picture since the king was going to give the throne to your dad"

"Oh...what was the lion's name?"

Kora looked at her youngest with a evil glint in her sliver eyes, "Jai"

-X-

"Grandpa, wake up!" Shouted the light brownish creamy grey princess

Nala chuckled in her sleep, "Your granddaughter is awake"

Simba groaned, "Before sunrise, she's YOUR granddaughter"

Meanwhile the princess tugged on Simba's ear and fell backwards. Then he head butted him in the jaw. Simba opened an eye and saw the princess with unhappy face.

"You promised!"

Simba yawned, "Ok, ok. I'm up"

The princess smiled before running off shouting, "Yeah!"

At the top of Pride Rock grandfather and granddaughter sat next to each other.

"Listen, Sienna one day the sun will set on your father's time it rise with you as the new queen" smiled Simba

The light brownish creamy grey princess was in awe, "Wow! This will all be mine"

Simba chuckled remembering this talk with his father, "Everything the light touches"

"Grandpa Simba what's that shady spot to the north?"

"That's behind our borders, you must never go there without an adult. You understand Sienna"

Sienna looked at the shady spot before looking at Simba, "I thought a queen can do whatever she wants"

Simba laughed, "Dear, there's more than being queen than getting your way all the time" as he began walking down the slope

Sienna's rich reddish brown eyes widen and amazement, "There's more"

Simba chuckled as he playful scold, "Sienna"

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I know the last part is from the first movie but with a twist. What did you think about Nuka being alive? And who did you think was the light beige lioness?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like that part, CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter three. **

Simba and Sienna was walking in the savannah when Jai trotted up.

"Daddy!" Sienna squealed as she ran to her father and nuzzled his legs

Jai smiled, "How's my little princess"

"Fine! Grandpa was telling me about the circle of life and how everything is one"

Jai smiled proudly at how his daughter picked up so fast.

"See reminds me of me when I was her age" laughed Simba

Jai chuckled, "She does have your blood after all"

"Daddy, may I go play with my cousins?"

Jai nuzzled his daughter and smiled, "Have fun! And no rough housing!"

But the light brownish creamy gray princess was out of ear shot.

Simba chuckled, "You know she's a boy at heart"

Jai sighed, "Yeah, I feel bad for Sherise"

-X-

"Mama are we there yet?"

The light beige lioness sighed, "I'm not sure"

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The lioness looked up and saw a light brown and cream savannah hawk.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for a Jai"

"Well miss, the only Jai I know is his highness"

The lioness' light green eyes widen in surprise, "His highness, as in King?"

The falcon nodded.

"Well can I meet him? Tell him I'm a friend"

The falcon nodded, "Be back" before taking flight

-X-

Jai was talking with Sarabi and Chumvi when the savannah hawk flew down with a bow.

"Sire"

Jai smiled, "Dawn, what's new?"

"There's a lioness at the border. She said she's a friend"

Jai's smiled faded as he got up and stretched. He nodded his head at the bird before running off following the bird with Sarabi and Chumvi in tow. Once at the the border they were greeted by a middle age light beige lioness with light green eyes.

Once Jai's eyes met the lioness', they widen in surprise, "Misa"

The lioness smiled as her two cubs came running out and hid between her legs, "I'm glad you remember me"

"Son, who's this?" Sarabi asked with circous eyes

"Mom, this is Queen Misa. She and her husband raised me" smiled Jai then the two cubs caught the kings eye, "Royland's?"

Misa sighed, "Yes. That's why I'm here. I need you're help"

Jai saw the pain and hurt in the older lioness' eyes, "Rest and tell me about after dinner"

Misa nodded and smiled grateful, "Thank you"

"Its at lease I can do" Jai smiled warmly

Misa and her cubs tirely followed Jai and his two pride members to Pride Rock where the three new comers stud in awe.

-X-

"I have a brother?"

Giza nodded, "Scar and Zira had two sons. But you're the oldest. But get this, he's king of that kingdom..."

"Pride Lands"

Giza nodded, "Yes, that's it"

Nuka growled, "That should be me"

Giza smiled wickly, "And it will"

**Author's Note: What did you think of Giza's plan? What do you think of Misa showing up?**


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Jai sat in a cave with Misa and her cubs.

"Now, before anything introduce me to these cute little guys"

The cloudy gray cub frowned as he growled, "Hey mister, I'm a girl!"

Jai chuckled as Misa smiled at her daughter before looking at the king.

"This is my daughter Sala and my son Suma"

The large king smiled at them, "Hi, there. My name's Jai"

They smiled at him now feeling more relaxed since at first his size frighten them.

"Jai we come asking for help"

Jai's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

Tears fell her light green eyes, "Royland's dead. Giza killed him and now he's ruling the kingdom down to the dirt"

Jai gasped before growling, "I knew he was up to no good after killing Cy"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" cried Misa

Jai sighed "I understand after all he's is your brother"

"He's my half brother" growled Misa

"Now back to the issue I don't know what to do. I mean I can't challenge him, then I'll be king there. So who ever's the oldest will"

"Suma is but he's too young"

"We have training every afternoon and morning. He can train with us til he's ready" smiled Jai

Misa smiled back, "Thank you" as she threw herself on the king

Jai chuckled, "I like I said its at lease I can do"

A clearing of a throat turned heads to see a fuming Sherise.

"Oh Love...come I want you to meet somebody" smiled Jai

Sherise walked over to her mate not without sending the light beige lioness a death glare. She nuzzled the golden lion and rubbed his brown nose with her pink one.

Jai purred at her and nuzzled back before looking at Misa, "This is my mate and queen"

Sherise sat very close Jai as her head laid on his mane. But she could see the newcomer well.

"And love this is the lioness I was telling you about"

Sherise just nodded, "That's nice. Listen its getting late"

Jai looked at the cave and seen the stars and the pride coming in.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Jai smiled as he hugged his daughter. Then he looked at her. She was covered in mud and had a few minor scratches. The king sighed, "Sienna what did I tell you?"

The princess looked down, "No rough housing"

Jai sighed, "Sienna I want you to meet a friend of mine. She helped me when I was away"

Sienna looked at Misa and smiled, "Hi, I'm Princess Sienna and I welcome you to the pride"

"Wow! She's pretty" Suma said out loud

Sienna blushed, "Thank you" before running in between her father's legs

Suma hid behind his sister in embarrassment as the adults laughed.

-X-

"Why are we moving?"

Kora groaned before snarling, "Hortense, enough of the questions! We're moving to be closer. There's a patch of land on the north"

"Oh" was all the black cub could say

"I still wonder how we're related" snarled Shirava

Hortense sighed before following his family and pride.

-X-

The next morning Misa let her cubs roam as Jai gave her a quick tour. They were now coming up to the training flied. Where at the moment the lions were taking a break. Jai smiled as a light tan lioness with electric blue eyes walked over.

He gave her a head bump before turning to Misa, "This is my sister Vitani"

Misa smiled, "A pleasure"

Vitani dipped her head at the new lioness before turning toward her older, half brother.

"Jai we need to talk"

Jai nodded, "Whenever you're ready Tani"

Vitani nodded before going back to training.

"She's nice"

Jai chuckled, "She'll warm up. Now I got to go. Duties await"

Misa smiled before walking in another direction not knowing a pair of sliver eyes were watching.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sleepy and my that's all I came with for now. I wanted to do a cliffhanger. So I thought to stop there. But tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; I'm surprise you didn't guess that before but yeah there's trouble.**

Vitani finished leading the training seasons at mid noon. Now she's in search of her brother. She found him drinking by the north border.

"Jai"

The king lift up and smiled but that faded after looking at his sister's face. "What's wrong"

"Do you feel like a part of you that was thought to be gone but is alive?"

Jai was confused, "Tani, I don't understand"

Vitani sighed, "We had a brother. He was your oldest twin and Kovu and mines half brother. He's name was Nuka. Mother never paid attention to him after me and Kovu was born"

"That's terrible"

"Yeah well since Kovu was chosen the become king after he killed Simba. Nuka's once lovable soul became dark like mothers. One day we ambushed Simba. Nuka thought he had a chance to show mother he's worthy. But he died trying to impress her"

Jai's eyes widen, "Why would she do that?"

"She...I don't know. But she did mourn him and that's why we had a war. Because she believed Simba killed her mate and son"

Jai shook his head, "I can't believe I'm related"

Vitani laughed, "Join the club but I have a feeling he's alive and..."

Jai looked up and was taken back. Not ever since he been around Vitani have he seen fear in her eyes.

"...Jai I have bad feeling our mother is alive"

-X-

A white lion with a tan mane and tan eyes was walking the borders of his pride's new home. When a damp tan figure caught his eyes. He roared before running over and dragging it to land. Just the lion reached land Giza and Nuka was there.

"What's going on, Tikia?" Giza growled

The lion caught his breathe and looked at the dark lion, "I was patrolling when I saw this lioness"

The three took a moment and looked at her. The lioness' pale dark tan fur was damped. The lioness had a darker brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her eyes, a gray-cream chest and a notch in her right ear. She's thin and her forepaws' claws are extended. Nuka gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Giza looked at the two year old

"That's my mother"

-X-

Misa was walking around when out of the blue a white blue pounced on her. Misa managed to threw the force off. She turned to stare into sliver eyes. Getting off the ground was a white lioness with sliver eyes.

"Sora!" Misa growled

The lioness laughed, "Happy to see me your highness"

"What are you doing here?"

Sora sneered, "To make sure you don't mess up Giza's plans" then she gave mighty pounce and the two went tumbling

Sora and Misa landed hard blows. But because Misa was weak from traveling she grew tired quicker. Sora smacked Misa across the face sending her sliding across the ground.

Sora walked over and snarled, "Your brats will be joining you" with that she bite the light beige lioness' throat til the body went limp

Smiling compete with herself the white lioness ran back to her pride to tell her sister her deeds.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think? Tell me everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

A groan reached the lions' ears. Their looked and saw the lioness blink her red eyes open. No doubt Nuka knew who this was.

"Mother, you're alive" cried Nuka as he nuzzled the dazed lioness

Zira was in completely shock, "Nuka? But how...I saw you die"

"No mother, I was only knocked out. I was found by this lion here Giza. He took me in and now he's going to help me become king"

Zira laughed, "You...king?"

But Zira's jaw dropped when Nuka stepped back. He's wasn't the sickly lion he used to be.

"I think I need to change your name"

Nuka smiled, "I have one in mind"

-X-

Giza was taking a drink at a nearby river. When out of the shadows he was pounced on. Giza shook his head as he tried to get up but a force stopped him. Giza looked to see what's holding him down.

"Nuka, what hell do you think you are doing?"

Nuka sneered, "Its not Nuka" as he press his claws to the old lion's throat

"Why are you doing this" Giza choked

"Can't have you take all the gory"

"At lease I can I know what's your name?"

Nuka smiled darkly, "Thanatos" before slashing the dark brown lion's throat

-X-

Jai sat at the peak when Sarabi walked over.

"I guess you heard" sighed Jai

Sarabi nodded, "Yes, but I thought I would give you a brief history of your parents"

Jai nodded as Sarabi and him looked at the sky that's now dotted with stars.

"Your parents were both born with different names. Taka was your father's birth name and Vida was your mother's. They were both born into royalty. And both didn't have loving parents. Ahadi, your grandfather, treated Taka like trash, giving the name Taka. Mufasa was his heart and joy. As Taka was only just another cub his mate Uru gave birth to. So feeling like an outsider among his family even if Mufasa wanted to be there. Taka soon met the wrong club. A pack of hyenas. He remembered what his father said and stayed away. That is til he met your mother. Vida was loved by her parents til your grandmother died from an unknown illness. When Vida was a teen she was raped by her father"

Jai's eyes widen, "That's horrible"

"When Vida came to the Pride Lands see had changed her name to Zira. At that time Mufasa and Taka got into fights. One fight Mufasa accidently scratched Taka across the eye, giving him a scar, thus the name change. When Scar and Zira met it was like a bad storm. Some how they met with the hyenas and since been allies til Scar betrayed them"

"Wow, they had a rough life. How did you know all that?"

Sarabi sighed, "My father was about of Zira's parents' pride while I stayed in the Pride Lands with my mother. Whenever my father came to visit he would tell my mother what happened between the royal family and I over heard"

"What happened with grandpa Ahadi?"

"Well...when he was on his death bed he asked for forgiveness. Scar didn't accept it but we believe he made to the stars"

Jai sighed, "Thanks, you may not be my birth mom. But you're as real as they get"

Sarabi smiled, "Thank you" before turning to back at the shining stars with her son

**Author's Note: What did you think? Scar and Zira had it rough. Huh? What did you think about the new Nuka? By the way Thanatos means death and Vida means dearly loved.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm glad you like the chapters, CSIMentalistTLK lover. As for the back story and I agree with you. But I just thought Jai should know what happen to his parents. Also remember Thanatos is Nuka.**

Sarabi and Jai was still looking at the stars when Sherise walked out with Sala and Suma.

"Jai, have you seen their mother?"

Jai shook his head, "Not since this morning, why?"

"We can't find her" cried Suma

Jai's eyes widen, "I'll go" with that the golden king ran off

Jai ran till the smell of blood reached his nose. He slowly made his way to the source and gasped. There lying in a pool of blood was Misa. Tears fell from his eyes as he sniffed her and was confirmed. Once back at Pride Rock Jai was greeted by Suma and Sala.

"Did you find our mommy?"

Jai sighed, "I'm afraid she's gone"

The cubs' eyes swelled as tears formed before crying their hearts out.

-X-

The next morning Sienna got up and wanted to play with her brother and cousins.

"Hey, what are you guys playing?"

Tai rolled his eyes which now had turned to a sunset purple, "Guys stuff! So go run along and do princess stuff"

Sienna pinned her ears before running off.

"Hey, that's uncalled for" growled Kiva as Kiba and Kopa glared at their cousin

Tai rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm out of here"

-X-

Sienna ran with her salty tears blinding her view. So the light brownish creamy gray princess didn't know where she going til she bumped into something soft.

"Hey, you ok?"

Sienna wiped her tears away and saw a black cub with concern his shappire blue eyes.

"Yeah"

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Sienna"

"That's pretty. I'm Hortense"

Sienna smiled, "Thanks. So um do you want to play"

Hortense smiled back, "Sure, you're it" laughed the black cub before tagging the princess and running off

Sienna ran off after her new friend laughing.

-X-

Thanatos walked over to a grieving Kora.

"Why are you crying?"

Kora looked at buffing out lion. Thanatos looked like his half brother when he saved Kiara but with his father's mane and a black goatee.

"Its been two months since the death of my mate, Thanatos"

"But why cry over a lion that cheated on you?" Thanatos asked while brushing his body against the red lioness'

"What are you talking about?"

Thanatos licked and nuzzled the lioness, "You didn't know that Giza has another son?"

-X-

"Sherise"

Sherise lying in the clearing where Sienna was conceived.

"I want to talk to you"

Sherise sat up and smiled, "What's up?"

"Do you know who's Tai's father?"

Sherise's smile faded, "Yes. He left saying he already has a mate"

"Did you get his name?"

Sherise sighed, "Yeah...his name..."

**Author's Note: Ha! A cliffhanger! But you most likely already know who it is. But what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: You got the it on the knob, CSIMentalistTLK lover. Giza is Tai's father crazy right?**

"...was Giza"

Jai's eyes widen as tears formed.

"But it didn't mean anything...wait is he the same lion?"

Jai looked at his mate and nodded.

"Oh my...I m so sorry" cried Sherise

Feeling bad Jai walked over and nuzzled the pale golden lioness.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know and it was before us"

Sherise smiled a small smile, "But its the fact that I did"

-X-

Through the months that went by Hortense and Sienna had met up and played. The two had become best friends. But neither parents know what they cubs been up to. Til one day the friends got cornered by their older brothers.

"Where have you been" asked Tai

Sienna frowned, "None of your business, Tai! I can do whatever I want!"

Tai chuckled, "Because of you being future queen? You're pathetic! You're nothing but a worthless trash that will bring this kingdom to its grave like your grandfather!"

Sienna pinned her ears as she cried, "That's not true take it back!"

Tai laughed, "You're pathetic like your father"

Sienna ran off towards the south border with hot tears falling.

-X-

"Hortense!"

Hortense was going to meet Sienna but his oldest brother, Shirava blocked his path.

"Shirava, move!" Hortense growled

Shirava laughed, "Aw! Someone's moody"

Hortense frowned, "What do you want?"

"To know where my little brother is going"

"I am not of your concern" growled Hortense as he shoved past his brother

Shirava watched the black cub disappear with smile on his face.

-X-

"Hortense!" Sienna called out

"Here" yelled Hortense as he ran and tackled the princess

But Sienna wasn't even trying and Hortense picked it up.

"Sie, what's wrong?"

Tears fell from the princess' rich reddish brown eyes, "My brother said I was patheic...that I won't be a good queen"

Hortense nuzzled her, "Well he's wrong. Know why"

Sienna shook her head.

"Because I'll be there by you're side"

Sienna smiled, "We're always be together"

Hortense rubbed his black nose to Sienna's black one and smiled, "Always"

-X-

Kora had been watching the little event between Tai and his sister. So she dicied to make herself known.

"Hello"

Tai jumped but then growled, "Who are you?"

Kora smiled, "I'm a friend of your father's and I have a provision for you"

"I'm listening"

**Author's Note: What did you thin you think? Tai is something? Huh? What about the Sienna/Hortense fluff? Tell me everything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover Tai was mean but he'll get his.**

"So 'Thanatos', my son what is your plan?"

Thanatos smiled, "Do you know much about my twin brother?"

Zira's face paled, "You mean the second cub that I didn't want"

Thanatos nodded, "Yes. The one that looks like Mufasa"

"What about him?"

Thanatos laughed, "What would you say if I told you he was king?"

Zira growled "That you're lying! That cub's dead! He ran off before Simba came back!"

Thanatos laughed a evil laugh, "Well you're wrong! He's alive and king!"

Zira snarled as she paced, "How can this be!"

Thanatos smirked "That's where you come in, dear mother"

Zira stopped pacing and looked at her son with confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I have two options for you. One you go in the pride lands and fetch information about my dear little brother and bring it to me"

Zira's red eyes widen, "Are you crazy! I will be killed if I stepped foot in those lands"

Thanatos groaned as he rubbed his temple with a paw, "Did you forget, Simba's not the king. If my dear brother is anything like Mufasa that I have been hearing, than he's going to want to meet you"

Zira sighed deeply, "What's option two?"

Thanatos smiled wickedly, "Oh I think you get the idea"

Zira's eyes widen in fear for the third time in her life.

-X-

Sienna ran out of the cave to have a large paw pinned her tail down.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Sienna smiled sweetly as she looked up at her father, "Hello"

Jai had a look that he wasn't pleased. Sienna looked down with a 'oh'.

"I have been hearing that you been running off lately. Where have you been going?"

"No where!"

Jai looked at his daughter with not pleased look, "You wouldn't be lying to me would you"

Sienna shook her head as Jai stepped off her tail.

"Sienna you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sienna nodded as she looked at her father.

Jai sighed, "Then why haven't you told me Tai been bullying you"

"Tai have been doing what?"

Sienna and Jai looked at the cave entrance and seen Sherise walked over.

"Why I'm I just hearing about this?" Inciqured the pale golden lioness

Sienna looked down with her ears pinned, "I thought if I didn't tell, then he'll leave me alone"

Jai sighed deeply, "Go play. We'll talk later"

Sienna nodded before giving her parents legs nuzzles and ran down the rocky stairs.

"I'll go talk to him" sighed Sherise

Jai eyes flashed with anger as he roared, "That's all you have to say! Don't you see he's becoming like his father!"

Hurt and fear washed over the pale golden queen's face, "How can you say that! He's still my cub as he's Giza!"

"Reese, listen to yourself he's Giza's son! He's evil! Don't you see he's like him!" The golden lion sighed and calmed down when he saw the tears in his mate's eyes, "I'm sorry" said Jai as he nuzzled his queen. Who in return nuzzled back, "Its just when I look into his eyes, I see his real intentions"

Tears fell from the queen's blue eyes, "I trust you. Its just hard to know what can of pawprints my son's following"

Jai nuzzled Sherise's cheek and licked her tears away before the pale golden lioness laid her head on his red mane. Jai licked his mate's ear before whispering in it, "We'll get through this together"

-X-

Hortense laid over his dead brother's body.

Shirava had become sick over the last two weeks since their 'fight'. Kora nor Zira knew what was wrong with the cub. Now the unknown illness killed his big brother. Hortense let one more tear fall before getting up and heading to his and Sienna's meet place. When he got there the light brownish creamy gray princess was already there. The black cub forced a smile but Sienna already caught it.

"Horty? What's wrong?"

Tears fell from his now sliverish blue eyes, "My brother died last night"

Feeling bad Sienna walked over and thrusted her cubby head under Hortense's. The black cub sighed and closed his eyes as he nuzzled back.

**Author's Note: What a chapter! What did you think? Sad all the way around? Let me know, everything and I mean everything!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you so much CSIMentalistTLK lover for the reviews. Yeah it was sad but like you said. At lease he'll have the princess.**

Zira stood at the border of the Pride Lands. She was debating if she should do this when a large golden lion caught her view. Her eyes widen as she took in the lion's appearance.

"Who are you?"

Zira took at deep breath and said "My name's Zira and I'm looking for my son"

-X-

Kiara and Sherise was talking and what not when they came across the border. They was shocked to see Jai talking with...

"Zira" growled Kiara

Jai and Zira looked and saw the two lionesses running over.

"What is you doing here?" Sherise snarled

"None of your business, you little twerp!"

Kiara growled "She's the queen, so whatever your doing here is her business"

Zira's eyes widen as she looked at her son, "You're married"

Jai nodded as Sherise jumped in with a snarl, "And a father too"

Jai sighed, "Kiara, Reese. My mother is here on judgment. I know what she did was wrong but she's still my mother" then the king turned to the pale tan lioness, "Even though Sarabi is my mother. But I'll give you the stafacsion of the fact you birthed me. But if you cause any trouble I won't hesitate to rip you to pieces myself. You understand!"

Zira nodded fear is clearly written over her face and seen in her eyes.

"Good" the king growled before turning and heading back to Pride Rock with the three lionesses following in tow

-X-

Kora was lying with her dead son cuddled in her paws. As she was crying she smelled a dreadful smell from her son's body. Her eyes widen when she realized it was blue ivy. A royal blue leaf that looks pretty but deadly. Then she remembered Nuka carrying it in a turtle shell. She didn't think of it. She just thought the three year old was giving the flower to his mother since he thought she was dead. How foolish she was! _The bastard killed my son...and he killed Giza. I got to get to my son!_ With that thought the red lioness ran in search of her **NOW **only son.

-X-

Kora followed her son's sent to a clearing by the Pride Lands' border. But she wasn't expecting to see the Pride Lands' princess playing with her son.

"Hortense"

The cubs stopped playing and looked at the red lioness.

"Mom-"

"Enough son! That's not important! The important thing is you have to run, away as far as you can"

Hortense's eyes widen, "But why?"

"Nuka! He killed your father and brother! He's coming after you next!" Kora cried

Tear filled Sienna's eyes as she cried, "You can't leave!"

Kora ignored the princess' cries and looked at her son, "Hortense, you must leave! Maybe one you can return but if you don't you'll never see your friend again"

Hortense looked at Sienna who had tears falling, "I'm sorry" the black cub moved in and nuzzled the princess' cheek before turning tail and dashing away

Sienna had more tears falling before she let out a heart breaking sob and ran away.

**Author's Note: Well...I'm lost of words. Just please tell me what you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So to CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank for the review. And I'm sure Jai will have eyes out for his dear mother.**

Months past and the cubs had reached their teen years. Everyone have looked the same, minus Kiva. Who now has a dark red, brown fur and a growing black mane. Kiara and Kovu are confused by the change but love him none the less. As for Zira...well she's been on close watch and getting older. And for Princess Sienna, she's been destined ever since Hortense left. Which left Jai and Sherise concern. One day Jai went to talk to his queen about their princess.

"Sherise don't you think its odd that Sienna dosen't want to do anything with the pride?"

Sherise and her king was lying in their clearing when Jai brought up the topic.

The pale golden queen sighed, "Yes and I'm worried. She's to be queen and she hasn't spend to time with the males"

"Reese do you think...she's...?"

Sherise's bright blue eyes widen, "Of course not! If so, by who?"

Jai sighed "Just thinking. I want to know what's wrong with my little girl"

-X-

At that time everyone was busy so this gave Zira the perfect moment to sneak away to Thanatos.

"Did you get any information"

Zira rolled her eyes, "Geesh don't ask if I'm alright unlike Jai" she started to trail off think about how kind Jai was even though she abandoned him. Her eyes widen as she realized what's she's doing as he looked at her oldest, "Nuka, I'm doing this. Find yourself somebody else"

Thanatos growled, "You're walking out on me! I thought you wanted the blood of Scar on the throne"

Zira whipped around and snarled, "As I'm concerned I got what I wanted! And he's a fine king! A better king then you'll ever try to be!"

Thanatos lost it as hit his mother across the face. Sending the pale tan lioness flying and hitting a rock, head first. Fear and realizion creeped in his eyes as he stalked over. Zira laid out with blood pooling from her head.

But just as guilt had formed it was soon replaced by hate and pitty.

"Pitty old fool! I'll just have to go through this my self" with that Thanatos walked off leaving his mother's cold dead body to the vultures

-X-

Sienna laid by the water hole with one of forepaws lightly in it. Tears freely fell from her rich reddish brown eyes.

"Hey"

Sienna nearly fell in the water at the voice. When she composed herself she seen it was Kopa.

"Oh..hi Kopie" the princess smiled

Kopa growled "Don't give me that! I know you was just crying!"

Sienna looked down and Kopa's glazed softened as he nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry I growled at you. It...its just I'm concern about you"

"Why?" Sienna snapped

Kopa's aqua blue eyes looked into the princess' reddish brown orbs as he kissed her. A few mintnues later they pulled away.

"Because I love you"

**Author's Note: So what did you think? A lot has happened.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm glad yu think the last chapter was interesting CSIMentalistTLK lover. But its going to get better. The song used in this chapter is Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo.**

Sienna's eyes widen as she choked out, "You you love me?"

Kopa's eyes shined with a love and passion she never seen.

"I always have"

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel**

**Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real**

**How can you understand something that you never had**

**Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

Sienn couldn't believe her ears, "But why? I'm not beautiful or speacal"

**Girl let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl let me love you**

**And all your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**

**Girl let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl let me love you**

**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**

**I'll take you there**

Girl let me love you

Girl let me love you baby, oh

Girl let me love yo

Girl let me love you baby

Girl let me love you

Let me love you, let me love you, oh

"You're more than specical as you are more than beautiful. You're breath taking. Where you leave me speechless and I want to love you. I want to take the pain away I see in your eyes. Will you let me?"

**I can see the pain behind your eyes**

**It's been there for quite a while**

**I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile**

**I would like to show you what true love can really do**

Sienna had tears in her eyes at Kopa's words. All the pain and hurt she felt seemed to disapear as she fell into the love and lust that was in the air. The two shared a heated passion as they were tangled and enjoying each other's warmth.

-X-

Thanatos sat on a cliff under the stars with evil and blood lust in his eyes. He had only one thing in mind and that's to kill his brothers and Simba and take his place as king.

"Father I'm now alone. But this won't stop me from making you proud and avenging you. That throne will be ours"

-X-

Mufasa looked down with a sad sigh. His nephew has been cortruped and now he's far to gone to be saved.

"Mufasa, I know what you're thinking but we can't not this time" said Uru walking over to her son

"Mother, they need to be warned"

Uru looked down and saw her grandsons with their families.

"I'm sure they can handle it. After all Simba defeated Scar and Jai...well he has your and Simba's blood. And that goes a long way"

Uru nuzzled her son before turning and dispearing into the whiteness of heaven.

**Author's Note: So well...um..what did you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

Sienna slowly walked down the line of the pride. Today was a special day as it was the princess' first hunt.

"My how you grown" purred Nala as Sarabi and Sarafina stud on her sides with proud smiles

Sienna smiled at her 'grandmothers' before being engulfed in a strong hug by her father.

"I know you'll make us all proud" Jai said with brightness shining in his grayish blue eyes

Sienna smiled as she buried her head in her father's red mane. Before running over to the egde of Pride Rock. Sherise sat by her mate and gave a short nod. Sienna smiled warmly at her parents before running off into the savannah. Not knowing that the dangers that awited.

-X-

Kopa was drinking when he pounced on. But he managed to pinn the attacker down. To the golden lion's surprise, the lion who attacked him was Tai.

"What the hell Tai!"

The sunset purple eye lion got up with a laugh. His fur is now a dark pale golden gray as his black mane flows black.

"You don't know?"

Kopa cocked his head, "Know what?"

"That I know ehat you did with my sister!" The pale lion roared

Kopa was taken back but growled, "What's it to you! All you did was bully her!"

Tai laughed darkly, "You foolish lion! My sister don't love you! She loves my brother! That's right, I been shown the light! I had two brothers but that emblice of a king's brother killed one and the other had to run off!"

"What does that have to do with Sienna and me!" Kopa snarled

"When my brother comes back and he will you'll be left to the side. So to ease your pain, I'm going to end your stupid life" sneered Tai

Kopa braced himself as Tai prounced. Sending to two rolling. Tai managed to pinned Kopa down.

"You're patheic! And you know, you're pericous princess is heading for her death! At least you'll be together in death!" Tai sneered as he raised his paw

But a grayish brown blur tackled the pale crazed lion.

"You sicko!" Growled a grayish brown lioness teal eyes

The males eyes widen as they looked at the young lioness.

"Sky?" Kopa asked

The lioness looked at the golden lion and smiled. Sky was a cub in the pride til her mother died and left with her father. She lived with her father til he died. So after burrying him, she set out back to the Pride Lands. Just in time too. Kopa smiled back before looking at Tai. But he was gone.

The golden lion snorted before looking at his cubhood friend, "We must go warn the king"

Sky nodded and ran after Kopa.

-X-

Sienna had just picked out a juicy old zebra stallion. She had remembered her mother's teaching, the triple 'S'. Stalk, Strike and Slience. The princess was about to strike when out of no where a dark brown lion pounced on her. Sienna also remember sparing with her uncle and aunt. She used the flip mephic from her 'grandmother Nala' and flipped her attacker on his back. Where she stared into his red eyes.

Thanatos smiled creeply, "Well well princess. That's some fighting. Who taught you?"

"None of your damn bussiness!"

Thanatos made some clicking noise as he laughed, "Now. That's no way to talk to your uncle"

Sienna eyes widen before she could brace herself Thanatos pounced. Sienna let out a ear splitting roar as drove into the fight.

**Author's Note: So Thanatos and Tai are attacking. What did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, the fur is about to fly. Enjoy this eventful chapter.**

Jai was resting under Pride Rock with Simba, Kovu and Kiba. Over the time Kovu and Jai has a very strong brother bond as well as Vitani and Jai. The youngest siblings love Jai and will do anything for him.

"Jai! Dad! Grandpa!"

Jai looked up first from his paws and saw his nephew running over with a unknown lioness.

"Kopa what's going on?" Kovu asked getting up

"Tai!"

"What about him?" Jai said

"He said Sienna is in trouble!"

Jai's eyes widen just as a loud roar ran through the savannah.

"You two go to Sherise and rally the pride!" Jai roared before dashing off with Simba and Kovu in tow

-X-

Kiva was patrolling when a roar reach his ears. Without thinking he ran to the source not knowing he was being followed. When Kiva got to the source his eyes filled with fear. There was his little cousin in a bloody battle with a unknown lion. With a snarl Kiva pounced on the lion and was about to kill him when something knocked him off.

"Now I can't let you do that!" Tai laughed

Sienna and Kiva's reddish brown eyes widen in fear and horror as Tai raised his paw and slid the red lion's throat. Kiva's body fell limply to the ground.

"No!" Sienna cried before turning to her brother, "You bastard! What's wrong with you!"

Tai just laughed as Thanatos got up.

"I didn't need your help!"

Just then Jai ran up with half of the pride following.

"What's going on here?"

When Kovu and Vitani walked up they were shocked to see the lion next to the prince.

"Nuka?" The twins asked

Thanatos laughed, "Not any more! I'm now Thanatos"

"Thanatos? Don't that mean 'death'?" Sarabi asked

Thanatos laughed, "Right you old fool!"

Jai got in the lion's face with snarl, "I don't know who you are but don't dare talk to my mother like that!"

Thanatos chuckled darkly, "Your mother is dead"

The three siblings' bluish eyes widen, "Zira is dead?"

"I killed her!" The oldest laughed

"You sick Fuck! How can you kill your own mother!" Vitani growled

Thanatos just laughed evilly.

"Why are you here?" Jai snarled

"To take what's mine!"

"Yours nothing here belongs to you!" Simba growled

"Oh but it does, the throne belongs to me! As my father was king, I am his oldest and get the throne!" Thanatos growled

"Our father wasn't the rightful king! Simba was!" Jai roared

"Neither is you! How did you get it any way?"

"Simba gave it to me, so I'm tilted as the rightful ruler!" Jai snarled

"Well then that ends now! I come to challenge you for the throne!"

"Are you crazy! You won't win! With all of us here!" Simba growled

Thanatos laughed, "That's why I forbid any help. If some one help from this pride I automacillly get the throne!"

"I won't fight my brother" Jai growled

"Jace! He's not our brother anymore" cried Vitani

Jai took a deep breath and turned to his brother and nodded as the pride formed a circle.

"This is going to be fun" snarled Thanatos before pouncing

Jai was ready and caught the attack head on. The two fought with hard blows. Jai may have the upper hand with his strength but Thanatos strength ran on blood lust and crazed revenge. That alone rivaled the king's brutal strength. With a hard swipe, Thanatos sent his twin to the ground. Just as he was about to give the fetal blow Tai attacked the crazed lion.

"What are you doing!" Chumvi growled

"Giving my family justice!" With that Tai snapped Thanatos neck

Everyone gasped as Tai stud with blood dripping from his muzzle. Everyone was speechless minus Sienna.

"This doesn't mean anything!" The princess growled

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked as her niece

"He killed Kiva!" The princess roared

"What!" Cried Kiara and Kovu

"He attacked me!" Kopa snarled

Jai looked over at his crying mate who sadly nodded. With a deep breath the golden king walked over to his step-son.

"What you're doing to kill me?"

Jai shook his head, "No. But if you step into these kingdom again I will have no choice"

Tai's eyes widen as he snarled "You can't banish me! I'm the son of the queen!"

Jai looked at his brother and Chumvi and nodded. The two large dark brown lions leaped at Tai who jumped out the way and ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Tai roared before running over the border

Jai sighed sadly as Sherise ran over and buried her head in Jai's mane. Kopa sat with tears of his own as Sienna nuzzled him. Kopa was shocked but nuzzled back.

"Let's go home" Jai announced

The pride followed the royals back to Pride Rock un the now star filled sky.

**Author's Note: What did you think? But don't think the drama is over yet. Its just beginning.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry about that posting CSIMentalistTLK lover. I dint know I post the same thing til I realized it. But yeah he'll be back.**

The next morning Jai took Suma on a walk.

"Listen your kingdom is now kingless" Jai started

Suma's light green eyes shined brightly as his black mane moved in the morning breeze.

"So I can take my place as king"

Jai nodded as the prince smiled.

"Jai may I ask something of you?"

The golden king nodded with a smile of his own.

-X-

Taka was walking with Sienna and Sala when Suma came running over. Nuzzling the dark brown lioness lovingly.

"He said yes and guess what?"

Taka smiled at her boyfriend, "What?"

"I can go back and take my place as king with you as my queen"

Taka smiled at the older lion with love and passion. Just as Thresh walked up and nuzzled Sala. Sienna smiled at the couples before walking off. The princess has a lot to think about. She loves Kopa but not in love with him. She was thinking this when she came across Kopa. But as she moved in closer she seen he was with another lioness. By the look of it, Sky.

"Do you really love her?"

Kopa sighed "I thought I did, but now I'm not sure"

The princess gasped as hurt returned. Sky kissed the golden lion. Kopa was a bliss and Sienna saw this.

"What do you think now?" Sky asked in a flirtly way

Kopa smiled, "You feel right" before nuzzling the grayish brown lion

Sienna turned and walked away with tears falling.

-X-

A few days later Suma and Sala got married to Thresh and Taka. After their two days of honeymoon they set off to the Grassland Pride. A few weeks after Kopa and Sky became mates. Sienna watched with a heavy heart. What confused the princess to the most was that she wasn't in love with Kopa so why did it hurt so much. As she watched Kopa and Sky touch noses she became sick and threw up on the side of Pride Rock.

**Author's Note: Well this was heartbreaking to write. What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Is she ok?" Jai asked as Duma walked out of the cave

Duma smiled, "Yes they are perfectly fine"

Kopa who who nuzzling his mate stopped and looked at the cheetah with eyes big as saucers.

"They? Wait...my baby's preagant?"

Duma nodded at the king, "Now I must go. I have a lot to do to prepare for the future birth"

Jai bid the cheetah goodbye before he walked down the rocky stairs.

Jai shook his head, "How can this happen and by who?"

Kopa gulped before confessing, "Me...I'm the father"

"But you're married...what!" Jai was confused so was the rest of the pride that was around

"We mated two nights before Sienna went on her hunt. I really thought I loved her, but I don't"

Sky nuzzled into her mate's mane as the king sighed.

"Father"

Everyone looked and saw the princess.

"I'm sorry"

Jai hugged his daughter, "Don't be. We'll get through this"

-X-

Tai was roaming around when Thananos' temporary kingdom. The place was not bad, it had water and prey but his heart was set on taken the Pride Lands.

"Hey! Who you?"

Tai was knocked out his thoughts by the voice and seen a black lion with orange-gray eyes and a black mane.

"My name is Tai, who you?"

"My name is Jett and I live here with some friends"

Tai nodded then smiled, "How will you like to help me with a project I'm working on"

Jett looked at the younger lion, "Why should we?"

Tai smiled, "Its rewarded to the killing of Simba and the take over of the Pride Lands" he lied

Jett snarled "Simba banished us! The damn fool!"

Tai smirked knowing he got him, "Why?"

"His slut of a daughter! Walking around teasing me and my friends. So we took action!"

Tai raised an eye brow, "You...?"

Jett shook his head, "No. The whore fought us off till Simba came"

Tai smiled, "Well now's your chance to get you and your friends what you were denied"

Jet smiled, "We're in"

-X-

Months later Sienna was ready to give birth. While Sienna was in the nursery cave Kopa waited with Simba, Jai, Kovu, Chumvi and Kiba.

"Kopa, we need to talk" said Jai

Kopa looked at his uncle and sighed, "I know"

"What are you going to do" asked Kovu already knowing what the talk is

But before Kopa could respond Nala and Sherise walked out.

"Is she ok?" Jai asked

Sherise smiled as she nuzzled her mate, "We have a beautiful granddaughter"

Jai smiled and nuzzled his mate back before going in the cave to see his daughter. Kopa sat still as Sky walked over and nuzzled him. Kovu growled at him which made the young dash in the cave. There in the princess' colorless forepaws was a golden bundle. Sienna licked the cub's head and she turned over and blinked her orange eyes open. Jai also noticed that his granddaughter had dark brown ear rims.

"She's beautiful" Kopa choked

"What's my granddaughter's name?" Kovu asked

"I was thinking Jahzara" Sienna said while smiling at her daughter

"'Blessed Princess'? A perfect name for a beautiful princess" Chumvi smiled

"Ok, clear out! Let the mother and child rest" shouted Sarafina

Once everyone left Sienna laid her down and went sleep.

-X-

On the outskirts of the Pride Lands was a cliff. Standing on the cliff was dark figure as the chilly night wind whipped his mane around.

"I will soon return my love"

**Author's Note: A cliffy! But I bet you already know who it is. So tell me what you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later Sienna went for a walk while her mother and 'grandmothers watched Jahzara. Sienna was taking a drink when she heard the sound of a branch crunch.

"Who's there?" Sienna growled

But the princess didn't receive a respond instead she saw a dark figure approach her.

Sienna gasped, "Hortense"

The lion smiled a crooked smile that made the princess melt as his sliver blue eyes burned into her reddish brown eyes.

"Miss me?"

Sienna didn't reply she ran over and nuzzled him. Hortense smiled as he nuzzled back. Sienna couldn't help but look at him. Hortense body is build like muck like Kovu's with a black mane that falls into his breath taking eyes.

Hortense smirked, "Like what you see"

Sienna blushed as Hortense nuzzled her. He then kissed her. Sienna never felt this way before not even with Kopa. That she let herself fall in the love and lust once again.

-X-

When Sienna returned Hortense was by her side licking and kissing her. They were knocked out of their world when someone cleared their throat. Sienna and Hortense looked and saw Jai with Sherise.

Sherise smiled, "Who's your friend?"

Sienna blushed, "This Hortense, he's who I use to sneak of and meet"

"Why would you have to sneak and meet him?" Jai asked

"I wasn't in the Pride Lands. I lived with my parents, Kora and Giza"

Jai roared but calmed down at his mate nuzzle.

"Dad what is it?" Sienna asked

Jai was about to respond when he looked into the black lion's eyes. He seen what he didn't see in Tai.

Jai sighed, "I give you my blessing"

Sienna smiled as he hugged her father, "Thank you!"

"No problem" Jai smiled

Sienna then nuzzled Hortense and smiled, "Come on I want you to meet the family"

Hortense smiled and ran after the princess. Jai and Sherise smiled but it faded when they realized something. They looked at each other before running after the two.

-X-

When Sienna and Hortense reached Pride Rock they ran into Kopa who talking to Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi. Who had Jahzara out with them.

"Well you seem happy..." But the golden lion trailed off when he seen Hortense, "Who's that?"

"My future mate" smiled Sienna

"Oh" was all Kopa could say

"Who you?" Hortense growled

"He's my cub's father but that was just a fling" Sienna said with a sigh

Hortense wanted to be mad but as he seen how hurt Sienna was he nuzzled her.

"Its ok"

Sienna looked up with tear filled eyes. Hortense smiled his crooked smiled before licking Sienna's tears away.

"How about you introduce me to that beautiful cub of yours"

Sienna smiled and walked over to the lionesses.

-X-

Mufasa sighed "All is not well"

"Yes but they will get over the hump" said a light beige lioness with reddish brown eyes

"But how, Grandma Jolina"

"You must looked into your heart and see" was all she said before disappearing into the clouds

**Author's Note: Well that's the end. Don't worry book three will be up soon. So now tell me everything what you thought during this chapter.**


End file.
